yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/26
Arapça harfli ayet metni يُرِيدُ اللَّهُ لِيُبَيِّنَ لَكُمْ وَيَهْدِيَكُمْ سُنَنَ الَّذِينَ مِنْ قَبْلِكُمْ وَيَتُوبَ عَلَيْكُمْ وَاللَّهُ عَلِيمٌ حَكِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yürıdüllahü li yübeyyine leküm ve yehdiyeküm sünenellezıne min kabliküm ve yetube aleyküm vellahü alımün hakım Kelime anlamlı meal Elif Lâm Mîm. Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah, size her şeyi açıklamak ve size, sizden öncekilerin yollarını göstermek ve tövbenizi kabul etmek ister ve Allah, her şeyi bilir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah, size açıklayarak anlatmak, sizi sizden öncekilerin sünnetine iletmek ve tevbelerinizi kabul etmek ister. Allah bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah size açıklamak ve sizi sizden önce geçmiş olanların yollarına iletmek ve tevbelerinizi kabul etmek istiyor. Allah alimdir, hakimdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah, size (hükümlerini) açıklamak, size, sizden öncekilerin yollarını göstermek ve tövbelerinizi kabul etmek istiyor. Allah, hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, size (hükümlerini) açıklamak, size, sizden öncekilerin yollarını göstermek ve tövbelerinizi kabul etmek istiyor. Allah, hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah size (bilmediklerinizi) açıklamak ve sizi, sizden önceki (iyi) lerin yollarına iletmek ve sizin günahlarınızı bağışlamak istiyor. Allah hakkıyle bilicidir, yegane hikmet sahibidir. Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH size bunları açıklamak, sizden öncekilerin yoluna sizi iletmek ve kendisine yönelişinize (tövbenize) karşılık vermek ister. ALLAH Bilendir, Bilgedir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah, sizlere bilmediklerinizi bildirmek, sizden öncekilerin yollarını size göstermek ve tevbenizi kabul etmek istiyor. Allah, her şeyi çok iyi bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Allah sizlere bilmediklerinizi bildirmek ve sizden öndekilerin yollarını göstermek ve salâha rücuunuzu görerek günahlarınızı bağışlamak dileyor, Hem Allah alîmdir hakîmdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Allah Teâlâ sizlere açıklamak ve sizleri, sizlerden evvelkilerin yollarına erdirmek ve sizleri tevbeye muvaffak kılmak diler. Ve Allah Teâlâ alîmdir, hakîmdir. Muhammed Esed Allah Teâlâ sizlere açıklamak ve sizleri, sizlerden evvelkilerin yollarına erdirmek ve sizleri tevbeye muvaffak kılmak diler. Ve Allah Teâlâ alîmdir, hakîmdir. Suat Yıldırım Allah size helâl ve haramı açıkça bildirmek, size daha önce geçmiş iyi insanların yollarını göstermek ve yuvanıza dönmenizi sağlayıp günahlarınızı bağışlamak ister. Allah alîm ve hakîmdir (her şeyi hakkıyla bilir, tam hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir). {KM, Tesniye 22,21.28-29; Levililer 20,10; Yuhanna 8,5} * Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah size (helal ve haram olanı) açıklamak ve sizi, sizden öncekilerin yasalarına iletmek ve günahlarınızı bağışlamak istiyor. Allah bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah, size açıklamak ve size sizden öncekilerin hükümlerini iletmek ve tevbelerinizi kabul etmek istiyor. Allah bilendir, hükmedendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah böylece size haram ve helâli açıklamayı, sizden öncekilerin yoluna sizi de eriştirmeyi(14) ve size tevbe nasip ederek günahlarınızı bağışlamayı murad ediyor. Allah herşeyi bilir, hükmünü hikmetle verir. * Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah size açık-seçik bildirmek istiyor. Sizi, sizden öncekilerin yol ve yöntemlerinden haberdar ediyor. Size tövbe nasip ediyor. Allah her şeyi bilir, tüm hikmetlerin sahibidir. Yusuf Ali (English) Allah doth wish to make clear to you and to show you the ordinances of those before you; and (He doth wish to) turn to you (In Mercy): And Allah is All-knowing, All-wise. M. Pickthall (English) Allah would explain to you and guide you by the examples of those who were before you, and would turn to you in mercy. Allah is Knower, Wise Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri